Silent Whisper
by SilverHunter
Summary: If freedom is what you are after, freedom you will get. Just remember that you will always have to pay the price.


**Silent Whisper **

It's again raining and the clouds don't seem to move at all. They are standing motionless just like me but they are flowing on the sky and I am sitting on the wet grass listening how the wind blows. I wish that this could be the one thing what I could always do...

"Sasuke…"

Now my biggest wish is that I could be free.

"What are you doing here sweetheart?"

But just one month ago my biggest wish was that the noises inside my head would stop.

"Sasuke do you hear me?"

Sighing I turned my eyes to look at her in the eyes and she smiled. I kind a like that smile. It's little like my mother's smile.

"Come. It's time to take your medicines. And the movie is about to start too. Don't you want to watch it with everyone?"

Movie time with everyone. Every time there is someone who freak outs and start to scream, tremble or just runs away. I have thought many times why they show us those movies? Maybe because they think that they are helping us by giving us what people there in the real world see everyday.

"I want to stay here… Just a little longer." I said now turning my head to look at her but when her smile turned into a sad one I know what she would say. Sighing I stood up and looked at the last time today the clouds and those fishes what are always swimming on that little pond and begging for some bread. I smiled or at least tried. If I would truly smile all those who are always helping us here would faint. They say that I am too cold to smile.

"Sasuke… I know that you don't like being here… But I also believe that being here will help you."

Bullshit.

"You don't think so but… You need help."

Yeah… I need help and I also need breasts.

"Don't look me like that darling."

I just raised my eyebrows and started to walk slowly forward those thick wooded doors what are almost always closed so tight that even air can't go through but when I was about to touch the handle I noticed that my hand was shivering and I stopped.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

I simply turned around and put my hand on her cheek, which turned pink so quickly that I didn't notice it right away and just looked at her without feeling anything or actually seeing anything. I am not saying that she wouldn't be worth of looking but for me in these days nothing seem to be something. I don't feel pleasure. I don't need it, even if one piece of me wants it.

Then I noticed it. The way her eyes where starting to close and her lips came closer. I didn't move. I just simply watched and tried to feel how she pressed herself against me.

"Sasuke… Do you like me?" She asked and her cheeks turned now into two blooming flower's. I would like to say that they turned into two roses but I love roses too much to say that anything or anyone resembles them. Roses are always roses no matter what.

"You are not a rose." That was the only answer I gave to her and I could sense her sorrow even if I didn't truly understand why she looked that sad. Women are like a river's. Never know what's under the surface or where or how they flow until they stop.

Only thing what I know now is that my life is too narrow to walk head up. I need to watch where I am going or I am going to fall.

"I need silence…" I whispered and she nodded and opened the door.

I didn't want to watch them so I kept my eyes low and almost ran to my room closing my door with a loud slam.

I hate this more and more everyday. I am not crazy. I am a person who just hears voices and sees things in the mirrors. It's not good reason enough to make me stay in this cave with those people.

"Sasuke…"

I froze. I know that voice.

Slowly, without putting the lights on, walked to the window feeling how my heart started to beat faster and faster until it reached it's limits. Just like me. I punched my fist through the window when the shadows changed and bite my lower lip like a squirrel it's dinner when the shrapnel's cut my flesh.

"Stay away…"

Then my world stopped and the reality hit me hard on the face. My freedom was there.

Without thinking now at all, only noticing my actions I jumped and groaned when my leg twisted under me when it hit the ground but there wasn't any time to whine more than that. Pain is only part of life. That's one thing what one important person told me and on these years I have started to believe it.

I burst into running. I ran through the garden, through the woods what blocks out the sights and little the sound of the freeway.

They will come after me. They will follow me. They will lock me up again if they catch me and if that happens my future is again taken from my hands.

Mother. Father. Why did you do this to me? Why you choose him to be your son? Why wasn't I good enough? Those where the thoughts what made my mind numb when they game and because of that I didn't realize that I had just ran to that freeway and that there was a car what hit me in the same second when I saw it's lights.

Then my world truly turned again into only one black picture.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
